


Parallels

by 27dragons



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Injury, M/M, pet acquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29545446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27dragons/pseuds/27dragons
Summary: In some ways, the kitten was a lot like Bucky. That must be why Tony couldn’t resist it.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 27
Kudos: 198
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV





	Parallels

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for the Tony Stark Bingo! The full header is in the end note!

“Ow!” Tony examined the bleeding scratch on his arm. “That little--  _ No _ .”

“C’mon,” Bucky pleaded. “He’s so little and helpless!”

“He’s not helpless, he damn near took my arm off!”

Bucky rolled his eyes at the exaggeration. “It’s just a scratch.” The bedraggled kitten meeped pathetically as Bucky wrapped it in his scarf.

“Why the hell would I open my home to a filthy beast who’s shown no hesitation in injuring me?”

“I dunno, doll. Why’d you let  _ me _ in?” Bucky’s eyes were as round as the kitten’s and even harder to resist.

Tony sagged in defeat. “You owe me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Parallels  
> by @27dragons  
> Card 4027  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29545446  
> Square: S5 - Reluctant Pet Parents  
> Ship: Winteriron  
> Rating: G  
> Tags/Warnings: Drabble, Established Relationship, Pet Acquisition, Injury, Fluff  
> Summary: In some ways, the kitten was a lot like Bucky. That must be why Tony couldn’t resist it.  
> Wordcount: 100


End file.
